User blog:The Fox King/Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha is a character in the Naruto manga and anime series. He was a legendary shinobi who led the Uchiha clan prior to and after forming Konohagakure with his rival, Hashirama Senju, decades before being revived from the dead by Kabuto Yakushi during the Fourth Shinobi World War and becoming one of the main antagonists of the series. Background Born into the Uchiha clan before the era of shinobi villages, Madara and his younger brother, Izuna, grew up constantly training and competing with each other and were the most powerful and gifted members of their clan at that time. In their efforts to surpass each other, each awakened their own Mangekyo Sharingan. With this new power, the brothers took control of the Uchiha clan, with Madara becoming its leader. After he eventually went blind from overuse of the Mangekyo, Madara transplanted Izuna's eyes into himself, awakening the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which he used to bring the Uchiha to glory. Over the years the Uchiha had constantly fought with their rival clan, the Senju clan, who were their equals To bring an end to the constant fighting between their clans, Hashirama Senju, Madara's rival, offered a peace truce to the Uchiha, which Madara didn't want to accept, but was forced to by his clansmen, who wished to end the fighting. Madara and Hashirama formed the village of Konohagakure together with the clans they had conquered and the villagers later selected Hashirama to be the village's first Hokage, the leader of the shinobi military and ruler and protector of the village. This prompted Madara to contest him for the position, in which period, Madara, in his own way, became a loyal shinobi to his village, trying to force Iwagakure, another of the five great hidden villages, into serving Konohagakure in order to boost its military might, defeating Mu and Onoki, two Kage in its history, after they engaged him when he did so. After realizing that he would not be able to replace Hashirama as Hokage, Madara began to fear that his clan would be oppressed in the future by the Senju and tried to rally support from his clansmen for challenging Hashirama's leadership. However, the Uchiha turned their backs on Madara, believing he only wanted to start another war. After this, Madara left the village and sought out Kurama, the strongest tailed beast(a group of massive entities who possess extremely huge amounts of chakra, a shinobi's source of power), and subdued the beast to use as a weapon of revenge. Madara later returned to challenge Hashirama in combat at the place that would later be called the Valley of the End. However, after a devastating battle that created an entire valley, Madara was defeated and believed to have died, despite having Kurama at his side. The beast was taken from him by Mito, Hashirama's wife, who sealed it inside herself at the request of her husband. Following this, two statues of Madara and Hashirama were formed on each side of the waterfall created during their final clash on the battlefield, facing each other in battle poses, symbolizing their undying rivalry. Despite the common belief of Madara's demise, he was able to survive and gained a portion of Hashirama DNA, with which he gained his rival's Wood Release. Madara faded into obscurity and outlived Hashirama, living through three Shinobi World Wars. During the third, Madara saved Obito Uchiha from certain death, and eventually revealed his plan to creat a peaceful world with a genjutsu, The Eye of the Moon Plan. At this point, Madara had been reduced to using the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, a legendary creature of enormous power, to survive by drawing chakra from it constantly or he would die immediately and stated that he had left his eyes with Nagato, a young man who surfaced during the Second Shinobi World War, after awakening the Rinnegan, then possessing only a single, spare Sharingan. After training Obito in multiple types of forbidden techniques, Madara severed the tendrils on his back connecting him to the statue, and, with his dying breath, told Obito to follow his will. Madara did this intending to be revived by Nagato, using the Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique, but instead was, much to his surprise, revived by Kabuto Yakushi during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto Madara was revived by Kabuto Yakushi, a major antagonist of the series, as blackmail for Obito Uchiha, whom Kabuto wanted to assist in the Fourth Shinobi World War in exchange for giving him Sasuke Uchiha. In the war, after having lost so many other revived shinobi, Kabuto has Mu, the Second Tsuchikage(who knew Madara in the past), summon Madara to the battlefield. After voicing a belief that Nagato, a Rinnegan bearer, had revived him, Mu told Madara that he had been revived with the Impure World Reincarnation. Shocked to hear this, the two confront Fourth Division, led by Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, where Madara learns of the formation of Allied Shinobi Forces, an allied army of the five great hidden villages. Questioning why Obito wasn't following their plan very well, Madara asks Mu who the user of the Impure World Reincarnation was. Kabuto then takes control Mu and he and Madara begin to converse about the special conditions Madara was revived in(Madara was revived in his prime, but with all the power he had attained by his old age) and Kabuto asks Madara to display his legendary power. Dodging an attack from Gaara's sand, Madara proceeds to assault the Fourth Division and commandeers a sword, which he uses to tear through their ranks. When Gaara catches his sword, Madara repels a large attacker with a kick and activates his Susanoo in an incomplete stage to protect himself from a combined barrage by Naruto, the main character of the series, and Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage. Madara starts devastating the shinobi close to him and, when Gaara pulls him from his Susanoo with his sand, Madara activates his own Rinnegan and absorbs the chakra from Naruto oncoming Rasenshuriken attack. After conversing with Kabuto some more, Madara activates his Susanoo and uses it in conjunction with his Rinnegan to bring down a meteorite on the Fourth Division, telling Kabuto not to think the improvements to Madara's powers were his, as they were Madara's creation. After reforming, Madara proceeds to belittle Onoki and states that since the world can't change from the way it was in the past, mankind would be better off sleeping peacefully in an Infinite Tsukuyomi(the key genjutsu of the Eye of the Moon plan). Charging at the remaining survivors, Madara and Mu are repelled by Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, and A, the Fourth Raikage, who had just been transported to the battlefield. To his shock, Madara is confronted by all five of the current Kage when Mei, the Fifth Mizukage, is teleported to the battlefield. Madara looks with favor on this surprise and declares that anything less wouldn't be an adequate challenge for him. As Mei teams up with A and attacks him while Tsunade heals Gaara and Onoki, Madara jumps up to avoid her Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique and is puched downward by A, the Fourth Raikage. Activating his Susanoo's ribs, Madara is plunged even deeper into the lava and covered with another torrent. Emerging unharmed, Madara commends A and Mei's impressive offensive abilities and proceeds to use his Yasaka Magatama technique to test the Kage's defensive abilities, but it is blocked by Gaara and Onoki. Smashing through their double-layered wall, Madara's vision is clouded by Mei's Hiding in Mist Technique and he is repelled by A and Onoki's combined efforts. As the battle rages on, Madara uses his Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees technique to distract the Kage and knocks them into the forest from behind, where he attempts to kill them after they pass out from the pollen there using his Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction technique. However, Onoki destroys his forest flowers with his Dust Release: Detachment of Primitive World Technique and exposes a face formed on Madara's chest from the DNA of Hashirama Senju, which shocks the Kage. Asking if Tsunade was related to Hashirama, Madara states he will kill her first out of the Kage if she was and corrects Mei, saying he would do it for that reason only when she tries to argue that that was a basic tatic. Madara proceeds to degrade Tsunade for being so much less than Hashirama and for being a weak woman, but she argues that she was not weak and that he shouldn't underestimate the Will of Fire(Tsunade's shared belief of her grandfather's). Madara listens as Tsunade then explains the rules that she made for medical shinobi as she activated her trump card technique and, when she managed to fracture his Susanoo's ribs, realized she was stronger than A was. He tries to counter with Fire Release, but is countered and repelled himself by Mei into a combined barrage by Tsunade and A that resulted in his Susanoo being destroyed and him sent crashing into the rocks below. Madara admits he was wrong to call Tsunade weak, but reprimands her recklessness, as her death would leave the other Kage with no source of healing or recovery if she was killed. Madara then proceeds to question what Hashirama had left the current shinobi since they were so much weaker than he and Madara are, saying that he would have taught him how to rise from the dead if he had known and that all that was left of him was the power that Madara now held. Saying that this was also the case with his brother, Izuna, 's eyes, Madara told Tsunade that all that could be passed down was hatred. Madara is then struck by a powerful punch from Tsunade that seems to allow Gaara the time to seal him, but Madara impales Tsunade from below the ground with his Susanoo's sword, before emerging from a tree root and revealing that they had only sealed a wood clone Madara had created to fool them. He is then surprised to see Tsunade break his Susanoo sword and and throw it at him, but his Susanoo's ribs block it and he repels her into a boulder before seeing that the technique she had activated before heals wounds without the need of hand seals, similar to Hashirama's. Madara counters Onoki Dust Release attack from behind, saying he could absorb it and that he let himself get hit by it before to show the Kage Hashirama's face to lower their determination. After conversing with Mei and Tsunade about earlier battle moves and the reason for the current odds, Madara creates twenty-five wood clones and surrounds the Kage with five each, asking them to think of it as an acknowledgement of their power(a retorment of Mei's statement seconds before) and asks if the Kage want the clones to use Susanoo or not. Madara watches as the Kage are easily and progressively overpowered by the clones and their Susanoo and curses Onoki when he saves A from death and spurs the Kage on. Recognizing Onoki as the main problem to be solved, Madara is partially destroyed by a combined barrage of all five Kage that destroys his clones as well. As he regenerates, Madara is attacked by Mei using her Water Dragon Bullet Technique, which A had infused with lightning-natured chakra, and that also had Gaara's sand mixed in it. As the sand restrains him and his body is numbed, Madara acknowledges the Kage's might and releases his final Susanoo, the perfect form of the technique, and overwhelms their efforts. Madara then stabilizes his Susanoo and repels the five Kage, while also demolishing a large portion of the mountain range behind them with just a single sword swing, stating and showing them that Hashirama was the only one who could stop him before and as he did. Madara then prepares to finish the Kage off, however, before he can, his Susanoo suddenly disappears and he is engulfed with light, much to his surprise. Realizing that the Impure World Reincarnation had been released, Madara attacks the five Kage with his Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, which was blocked by Tsunade just before her Strength of a Hundred technique ran out. As Madara's soul appears to come out of his body, the battle seems over, but Tsunade was then surprised when Madara's soul suddenly reincases in his body and he attacks her with his Susanoo's sword. However, Madara is surprised himself when she manages to dodge, despite passing out, and questions if she had received some chakra when he sees her spirit had returned. He then reveals that he had severed connection to Kabuto to escape the deactivation of the Impure World Reincarnation and that its only weakness is that if someone revived by it knows the seal, they can release the summoning contract of the technique, which he then does to allow him access to the benifits of the technique and remove the possibility of ever being controlled by Kabuto. Madara then reprimands Mei not realizing that he was not the kind of person to let himself be bound by such a technique as that after fighting him. Stating that he wouldn't use his final Susanoo on them again as it would be an insult to his power, Madara, now bored with the five Kage, decides to go after Naruto and get Kurama back, but is blocked from leaving by Onoki, which he finds unsightly. With the Kage determined to continue the battle, Madara reluctantly does the same and defeats the five Kage, leaving them all critically wounded, with Tsunade bisected by a tree, before leaving to join Obito in his battle against Naruto, Killer B, the Eight-Tails jinchuriki, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's teacher, and Might Guy, Kakashi's battle partner. Upon arriving, he states that Obito seemed to be having fun, much to the shock of the Konoha shinobi, who believed him to be fighting the Kage. Madara and Obito begin to talk and ignore their opponents until Naruto asks Madara what happened to the Kage, to which Madara answers that they are simply not "ok". Madara questions Obito about his actions so far, about why he was revived the way he was, and about Nagato, before Obito gives him his gunbai(war fan) back and he uses it to counter and repel Naruto with his Uchiha Return technique. He then tells Obito to deal with Kakashi and Might Guy while he deals with Naruto and Killer B, noting its not too late to revive the Ten-Tails completely. As Naruto bursts out of a pile of stones and declares that he will not fall for Madara's tricks, Madara states that he had been tolerant on Naruto to that point, but that he wouldn't hold back any longer, and creates a giant wooden dragon with his Wood Release: Wood Dragon techniques, stating Hashirama had used it to bind Kurama in the past and uses it to clash with Naruto's full transformation into Kurama, seemingly equally. Madara manages to defeat Naruto's full transformation into Kurama, binding it with the dragon and absorbing Kurama's chakra to the point of nothing but a cloak. He then restrains Killer B and Might Guy with Wood Release to prevent them from interfering, and activates his Susanoo to "tighty up" the battlefield of any hindrances to his and Obito's plan, Attempting to stab Killer B with his Susanoo swords, Madara is countered by Naruto, using his cloak's chakra arms, and he is struck from behind by Might Guy's Daytime Tiger taijutsu move, of the inner Eight Gates. After the Ten-Tails revival is completed, Madara laments that he failed to add the Eight and Nine-Tails to it, but reluctantly accepts and prepares for the final phase of his plan. Jumping on top of the Ten-Tails' head with Obito, Madara retorts his apprentice's desire to want to start the Infinite Tsukuyomi ritual right away, saying it would be wiser to get rid of the opposition first since starting the genjutsu would take time, and that their opponents would no doubt get in their way. When Naruto appears to be preparing his Shadow Clone Technique again, Madara states that that would only multiply his incompetence, before stating that he and his friends were a disorderly group, and repeating that Naruto was incompetent. After wards, Madara and Obito are cnfronted by the entirety of what remained of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Madara chastises Naruto and Obito for arguing, saying that they should finish the battle. When the forces, guided by Shikaku Nara, hinder Madara and Obito's vision, as well as the Ten-Tails', and trap it in concrete, Madara priases the collab attack as being perfect. When Naruto attacks with a platoon of shinobi, Madara declares the effort a pitiful one. Lamenting that attacking the enemies mind was the basics, Madara realizes that he and Obito are being targeted, not the Ten-Tails, but contemplates that they would have to stop the Ten-Tails to eb able to attack them, as its breaks free in its mature form, and repels their attackers. Telling Obito that they should use Hashirama's cells to strengthen their hold on the Ten-Tails, Madara asks Obito if he wants to see the power of the Ten-Tails' power at this stage. When an allied shinobi throws the Ten-Tails off balance and cause their Tailed Beast Ball to be fired high, Madara states that control over the Ten-Tails was still not complete. Madara and Obito continue firing several high and widespread Tailed Beast Balls out into the distance, destroying several areas, including the Allied HQ, killing off Shikaku Nara, and all the others with him. Declaring that they had destroyed the alliance's mind, Madara states that was the basics. Realizing that he had failed to destroy Shikaku before he could relay his plan for the defeat of the Ten-Tails to the rest of the alliance, Madara states that their control over the Ten-Tails was no good enough yet, but that it would be fine until the next transformation. When Obito states that becoming its jinchuriki would be the only way to control it, Madara states that he will need a living body, not a scrifice's to become one. When Obito says that he would need him to revive him and that that was the reason he could just destroy himself to destory their enemy, Madara comments on latter's attitude when he says he was at his mercy. Hearing that Obito had never thought of him as an ally, Madara asks Obito what his next battle move will be. After Obito kills Neji Hyuga and begins to chastise Naruto, Madara thinks to himself that Obito had become like he used to be and that Naruto would give in. Continuing to think to himself after Obito had attempted to convince Naruto to join their side, Madara wonders if Obito was waiting for Naruto's response after Hinata Hyuga steps in, asserting that Obito seemed to be very interested in his answer. As Obito begins to make a hasty attack, Madara reprimands him, saying the Ten-Tails could get wounded, only to be rebuked by Obito. When Naruto activates his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and disperses his power to his friends, Madara is surprised as he realizes the action and states that Hinata got a good powerup as she overpowered one of the Ten-Tails' chakra arms. As the battle continues to progress, Madara laments on the predictability of the alliance's moves and predicts that Shikakmaru would use his Shadow Imitation Technique, as the latter does so and binds the Ten-Tails. As Naruto continues to distribute Kurama's chakra, Madara thinks to himself that two can play that game, as he creates more chakra arms for the Ten-Tails and attacks the alliance. However, the combined efforts of Killer B, Mifune, the samurai general, Gaara's sister, Temari, and the present Hyuga members overpower his attack, and Madara is soon after bisected by an enraged Rock Lee and forced to retreat from atop the Ten-Tails. Personality Madara is a very prideful and confident man, but he is not above praising the abilities of others and is willing to admit when someone is stronger than he is. He is also very battle-loving, but is not above going easy on others, as he told Onoki that the reason he went so easy on him when he was younger was because he didn't think an adult should fight seriously against a child. Despite his love of battle and pride and confidence in his immense power, Madara is very cautious, as he created a wood clone to lessen the chances of being caught off-guard by the five Kage during their battle. Madara was very serious as the leader of the Uchiha clan, and was implied to be very close to his younger brother, Izuna. Madara has a dark sense of humor, as shown when he created twenty-five wood clones and asked the Kage if they want the clones to use Susanoo or not in a joking way, when he referred to incinerating his forest as creating coal after knocking the Kage into it, as well as when he said they were simply not "ok" when Naruto asked him what happened to them. Abilities Madara is an extraordinarily powerful shinobi, recognized as the second strongest of his time, second only to his rival, Hashirama Senju, and was able to survive every battle he ever fought with him. Madara is the first to ever be able to subdue, control, and summon a tailed beast. He was born with an extremely powerful chakra, even for an Uchiha, which Kurama claimed to be far more sinister than its own. Due to the manner of his revival and the experiments done by Kabuto Yakushi, Madara was able to retain the power he had amassed in his old age, while mantaining the youthful appearance of his prime. After his revival, he proved to be so overwhelmingly powerful that he was able to overpower and nearly kill all five of the current Kage multiple times by himself while holding back most of his power and leave them in a state of awe and horror when he maninfested his final Susanoo. Tsunade was so baffled by Madara's legendary prowess, that she questioned how her grandfather had really defeated such an opponent in the past when they, the five Kage, couldn't do so in the present. This testament to Madara's incredible power was shown further when Madara managed to defeat all five of the current Kage in unison by himself. Madara has and is a master of all of his clan's kekkei genkai and also has the Rinnegan, being the only Uchiha to awaken it. He is also very knowledgeable and intellegent, knowing things that even Orochimaru, the strongest of the Sannin, doesn't and is a capable strategist. With the Sharingan, which Madara mastered at a young age, he can see chakra, predict opponents' physical movements, place victims into a paralysing genjutsu, and copy most enemy techniques. With the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Madara can use his most powerful techniques; Amaterasu(undying black flames that form close to their target and that are nearly impossible to dodge), Tsukuyomi(his most powerful genjutsu, with which he can torture his enemies in their minds), and Susanoo(his strongest weapon and defence in one, which can protect him from most anything and whose complete form can level moutains and, at the same time, repel and corner all five of the current Kage at once). With the Rinnegan, Madara can use the abilities of the Sage of the Six Paths(the first shinobi, who defeated the Ten-Tails and who first possessed the Rinnegan), although he has only displayed absorbing chakra. Madara is able to use his Rinnegan in conjunction with his Susanoo to pull meteorites from the atmosphere and use them for mass destruction. Upon witnessing him starting to use this ability, Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, awe-struckenly questioned if Madara had the power of a god. Madara is a master of Fire Release and can use enormous fire techniques capable of incinerating a large group of shinobi or a large portion of a forest with ease. After his last battle with Hashirama Senju, he gained his rival's Wood Release and its component natures, Earth and Water Release. With Wood Release, Madara can use high-scale techniques that are on par with Hashirama's and that are difficult to dodge or counter. He is able to merge with and hide within wood, and create one or more wood clones, which, if used on a large scale and in conjuction with Susanoo, allows Madara to create an army of ethereal warriors, with which he was able to turn the five on one advantage of the five Kage against them during their battle, and completely overwhelm them. He can also create a giant wooden dragon capable of overwhelming Naruto's full transformation into Kurama. He defeated Tsunade via bisection with his Wood Release. In terms of physical prowess, Madara is a very proficient taijutsu fighter, having considerable physical strength, great speed, and remarkable reflexes. He was able to repel a shinobi twice his size into an oncoming group of shinobi, knocking them all down, with just one roundhouse kick. Madara was also able to easily dodge Gaara's high-speed sand attacks, Mei's close-range Lava Release attack, and even guard himself against A's punch while the latter was clad in his Lightning Release Armor using only his arms. Madara carried his trademark gunbai(war fan) with him for all of his life and was very skilled at using it as a weapon, able to turn the force of an enemy's attack back at them and, in the anime, create powerful gusts of wind capable of repelling an entire platoon of shinobi. He can also use it to create a chakra barrier capable of blocking large physical attacks. He also carried a Kama with him when he last fought with Hashirama and, in the anime, showed to be able to use it with his gunbai as a double melee weapon. He is also a highly skilled kenjutsu user, able to easily commandeer a sword if he is without one and cut down several enemies before that can react with great versatality and flexibility. Category:Blog posts